


One Life

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucket List, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sad, Terminal Illnesses, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of us only has one life. But if you do it right, one is enough.</p><p>Or, the AU where Eren has a limited number of days left and Levi is determined to make each and every one of them count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are flashbacks 

 

The wind blew harshly against his shivering body, almost fighting to dominate his actions for him. You know when you stand on top of a tall building, and although you know you shouldn't and you won't, there's a voice calling for you to jump? Many people would class those thoughts as suicidal, but Levi always thought they were simply self-destructive. The French even had a word for it: l'appel du vide, or, the 'call of the void.'

He had realised that these thoughts manifest only in certain situations; when your life is endangered or when you want it to be. They also sometimes made an appearance when everything in your life is going too well, and you need that little bit of adventure. Unfortunately, this case was not the latter.

Sitting on top of the tall building, his legs dangling over the edge and his eyes narrowed at the lights under him, lighting up the Sin City from top to bottom, those thoughts swirled in his head. He wouldn't undertake them, he knew that, but they were still there.

The crowds pushing through the streets looked merely like ants running before being crushed; the distance down was too great for him to see any details. He sighed and gulped down the knot forming in his throat.

Involuntarily, his eyes closed tightly as memories and voice began to rush through his head, taunting and mocking him. He pulled on his hair in frustration, trying to get the voices to stop, to pause, to say anything other than what was already weighting down his heart.

The cold wind spiked at his bare arms and he shivered again. Mere months ago he would never imagine himself being in the place. He had finished his business degree two years ago and had began working at a firm his father had worked in before him; as promised, his father had moved on and gave him the position of co-owner, pretty much letting Levi get set for life.

Sure, he always had a scowl on his face, but the people who knew him knew it was a passive look of his and they were okay with it. He was surrounded by friends, hopeless at romance (though he didn't complain) and there was an annoying but adorable cat always waiting for him at home. His life was good.

Where had it all gone wrong?

Ah, yes. He remembered.

~~*~~*~~

Meeting Eren was the first important step towards where he ended up.

He remembered their first meeting because it was hard to forget. After all, their first meeting seemed to have been stretched into numerous instances, until one time, Levi had cracked.

_ It was an early Friday morning. Pulling at the strap of his bag impatiently, he had quick-walked to Starbucks to get his daily dose of caffeine before he could start on anything in the day. The end of the week had made it that much worse: the pressure of exams was on, and he was still behind with a few assignments, and there was the issue of homework and extracurricular clubs, and the long hours spent in lectures the past five days. Needless to say, he was exhausted and in no mood to be kept waiting.  _

_And yet, when he walked into Starbucks and was met with the same sight, he groaned internally._

_Every single morning since the beginning of the academic year, Levi had reached Starbucks and lined up to get his order. And every single damn morning he ended up standing behind the very same person, with the very same bright yellow bag, with the very same pun on it, with the very same loud phone conversation. Every single time. He had began thinking that the world hated him._

_ But he did nothing about it. He stood behind the other student (a first year, as Lei had observed) and crossed his arms, his foot tapping against the floor impatiently. His eyes were always drawn to the bright yellow backpack the guy carried around, a picture of a lego man staring back at Levi from the middle. The lego man had blond hair flowing down and pointy ears, and next to him was written 'Lego-las.' _

_ Even thoughit was stupid, Levi never failed to snort at the pun. However, the smile immediately dropped as the boy laughed loudly before ending the phone call and plugging in his headphones. Levi was thankful for a moment, before the predicted happened. _

_ The music in the headphones blasted so loud Levi could hear it perfectly from where he was standing, and his eye twitched at the repeated, same stupid music he had heard the past few days in the very same position. Who the hell would even listen to the Lord of The Rings soundtrack so loudly in a public place?! _

_And now, the stupid music would be forever stuck in Levi's head for the whole day. Like it always was. Perfect. He had simply come to a conclusion that the kid standing in front of him was an insufferable, bratty nerd._

_And that wasn't the worst of it._

_ The line had moved, and Levi was grateful for it but when it came to the kid's order, he would take his time staring at the price list above before slowly removing his headphones and ordering the exact drink he had ordered every single morning, either way: tall iced coffee in a grande cup with extra ice, 3 pumps hazelnut, 2 pumps classic, an inch of non-fat milk, with a dome lid and a venti straw. _

_He had numerously heard the kid offer his name as 'Eren', but Levi never bothered to actually rudely think about him and mention his name while he was at it._

_That very morning, Levi had snapped._

_Eren had stepped forward to order his drink, the music still blasting loudly in his headphones as he took an insufferably long time to look at the board above._

_Levi had snapped and cracked and shattered, every bit of his patience leaving his body. He had stepped forward, grabbed the headphones with his hand and yanked them out of his ears, watching as Eren turned to look at him wit raised eyebrows._

_“Can you just hurry up and order your damn drink? You order the same thing every fucking day! What is the point in thinking about it if you're just going to order the same fucking long-ass drink and politely smile while you wait? And what is with your music?! Have you never heard of decent songs? Who the fuck listens to that?! And so loud! Damn, you're in a public place, for fuck's sake!”_

_The brunet's eyes had widened momentarily while he stared back at Levi, those large teal-green orbs focused on him. When he regained his composure, he simply took the headphones out of Levi's hand and looked back at him, facing him. A smirk slowly grew on those thin lips, “Dude,chill.” He replied to Levi's ramble before turning to the counter._

_“I'll have a large latte. Don't skip out on the whipped cream.”_

_Levi's jaw dropped at the order, his mouth moving to form words but none of them managed to get out. When Eren had received his drink, Levi has still stood there dumbfounded. Eren sent him a mischievous grin, “Have a nice day!” He called on his way out._

_It had then became a routine for Eren to turn around and smirk at Levi every day while the other scowled in return. Eren would then chuckle and turn back around, his music on a decent noise level with actual songs playing. His orders had also became simpler. The same, bright yellow bag on his back._

_“If I didn't know better, I'd say you were just trying to piss me off.” Levi had pointed out one morning, finding themselves in the same place._

_Eren shrugged simply, “You always looked so grumpy.” He commented._

_“Shut up.”_

_Eren grinned in return. “I'm Eren.”_

_Levi rolled his eyes. “I know.” He muttered unhappily. “Levi.”_

~~*~~*~~

Strangely enough, they had begun interacting after that. Levi had found out Eren was a dance student and it was his first year at the university, whereas it was Levi's last. He had quickly become accustomed with seeing Eren daily, exchanging quick, teasing conversations before they went their separate ways.

He had found out a lot more about Eren, starting with his passion for dance and ending with rants about his over-protective step-sister, genius best friend and big-mouthed boyfriend.

He had actually shared details himself, like the fact he was an only child and he hated it or that his parents didn't really care much, or that his future was all laid out for him, without him having a single input in it. Go deep or go home, Levi would joke.

The weeks passed quickly and Levi graduated at the top of his class. When he collected his diploma and lined up for the picture, he caught Eren's cheesy grin in the audience along with the rest of Levi's friends. When he had walked off the stage, he had heard Eren wolf whistle and rolled his eyes, promising he would punch him for it later.

He was suddenly working mere weeks later, handed one of the biggest offices in the whole building with Erwin Smith, his co-owner, right across the hallway. He didn't want to make a massive deal, but Levi had ordered taking out the huge glass windows; he was completely terrified of heights. Their parents had handed down the company to the two of them now, and Levi smiled when he ran his fingers over his new desk; working alongside Erwin, one of his good friends, would be a bliss.

Months passed, and he was happy. He worked long hours, and received even longer cheques. He would then go home, feed his cat, text some of his friends and they would all go out for a drink.

Eren would excitedly share his day,  Hanji would enthusiastically rant about another one of her new hobbies, Petra would smile politely and listen to them all,  Auruo would spend the whole night trying to impress Petra, Armin would laugh at everything  Hanji said, Mike would buy them another round of drinks and Jean would try to think of clever insults the whole night, settling on a terrible pun before he and Eren began arguing and then making out.

He couldn't complain.

It all went downhill when he realised something; he was falling for Eren.

He was falling for the way Eren was so laid back, always relaxed and smiling even though his passion would be sitting right under his skin, craving to be shown. He was falling for the way Eren's eyes would sparkle against the stars at night, orglimmer when the sun rays hit them just right. He was falling for the way Eren always nervously played with his fingers before a dance performance. He was falling for Eren, entirely.

And then things looked up again. Eren was in his last year of university and he and Jean had broken up. The were better off as friends, they decided. Jean had taken a liking to a first year student, Marco, and things spiralled from there. Eren was single and fine with it. It was the time to make a move. But Levi never did.

And just as things have looked up, they quickly crashed down with a big bang.

Then came that night.

_There was a permanent happy glint in his eyes as he held the TV remote in one hand, the tub of cookie dough ice cream held against his chest with the other hand. The spoon hung from the corner of his mouth as he switched the channel, pausing on a movie that looked good._

_A quiet meow caught his attention and he looked over, narrowing his eyes at Chaos staring back at him. Levi could swear the cat had perfected a pout, and would be better at begging than any dog could ever be. Eren would grin whenever Levi mentioned the cat's name; he had named the cat Chaos since when he was just a kitten, wherever he went, he left a chaos behind. Thankfully, he had grown out of that, mostly._

_“Fuck off.” Levi murmured, the spoon in his mouth not allowing him to say it coherently. But the cat seemed to understand, almost rolling its eyes behind he found a comfortable place in the corner of the couch and curled up there._

_ A knock came on the front door and Levi groaned. He wasn't expecting anyone and the effort of actually getting up when he had found himself in such a comfortable position was simply annoying. _

_Unwrapping himself from the blanket, he shuffled over to the door, unlocking the locks and opening it, ready to yell at whoever it was that had interrupted him. Especially if it was one of those damn sellers._

_The sight before him had caught him off guard._

_Before him stood Eren, pale-faced and messy-haired, the brown mop of hair a bigger mess than it usually was. There were tears on his cheeks, but Levi couldn't tell whether they were fresh or not since it was raining outside. He wore an oversized hoodie, his hands curled into the sleeves as he sniffled, keeping his eyes on the ground._

_“I didn't know where else to go.”_

_ Levi didn't attempt to push him away when Eren's arms wrapped around him tightly, the wet fabric against Levi's bare arms as he wrapped around Eren in return, comfortingly running his hand over the others' back, in a soothing repeat of up and down. _

_“Eren,” He murmured finally, his voice quiet. “What happened?”_

_ “I went to the doctor's.” Eren whispered in return, his lips not far from Levi's ear so it was easy to hear him. Levi nodded, remembering that Eren had told him he wasn't feeling well recently; he had been running a high fever often, he had a loss of appetite and was therefore losing weight and he was feeling fatigue, even getting to the point where he had passed out in the dance studio and would have remained there all night if Mikasa hadn't picked him up. _

_“What happened, Eren?” Levi asked again, his voice firmer this time._

_ Eren became silent. A shiver made it's way up his body, and when it reached the top, Eren sobbed, his broken voice letting out whimpers and sobs by Levi's ear, making the older wrap his arms tighter around Eren's body. “It's cancer, Levi. It's fucking cancer and it's fucking spreading.” _

That was it. This is where it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I actually wrote a story that doesn't have vampires in it. What a shocker.  
> I have big plans for this story. Things will get cute and crazy along the way, and I hope you guys can be with me for the ride :P  
> Let me know if I should continue it. Tell me what you think!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was what was happening at present. I'm changing it now, so we're going to the past, but I won't be putting the whole text in italics. Things in italics are still flashbacks, though.

There was a knock on the door and Levi tensed, carefully getting up from the couch and avoiding waking up Eren in the process. Chaos meowed in protest but Levi quickly shushed him with a quick stroke, to which the cat purred and cuddled closer to Eren. 

Opening the door, Levi wasn't sure how to react when he saw Mikasa standing there, soaking in the rain; her gaze remained on the ground, and Eren's step-sister reminded Levi too much of him just a mere hour ago. “How is he?” She whispered. She had heard the news from Eren, but he had avoided speaking with her about the issue at hand. It was, perhaps, rather clever; Eren knew Mikasa would put more pressure on him than anybody else. It wasn't particularly a bad thing, but she was protective of her little brother, and Eren didn't need her persistence right now.

“He's asleep.” Levi murmured in reply, taking a step back and motioning for her to come inside. She did and went on to take off her soaked coat and shoes. 

Mikasa stopped in front of him, her face still steered downwards. “I'm such a horrible person.” She whispered. “He needs somebody right now and he can't even come to me if he needs to talk.” Perhaps Levi should have been slightly offended, but he understood what she meant. 

“Don't.” He spoke simply, stepping away and leading them towards the kitchen. He motioned for her to sit down at the table and began preparing tea, knowing her well enough to know how she liked it. He was never that close with Mikasa, but he could relate to her. 

“What did he tell you?” She asked him. 

Levi paused, pondering on whether he should tell Mikasa or not. This wasn't information for him to disclose, but it seemed fair. Mikasa was his family, after all. 

Levi poured the hot water into the mugs and then brought the steaming cup over, taking a seat next to her. There were dry tears upon her cheeks and her hair stuck to her face, wet and soaked but quickly drying. Levi looked down at his own tea, blowing at the liquid and watching a steam rise before he nodded once. “Fine.” 

_“Eren,” Levi started, eyes wide and looking off into the distance as Eren continued to shake in his hands, shivering from the cold and the pure shock that came with the confession. “Eren,” Levi started again, louder, unwrapping from Eren and looking the other boy straight in the eyes. “Calm down.” He brought his hand up slowly, as if testing the waters, and carefully wiped the tears from Eren's cheeks._

_Eren closed his eyes tightly, more tears streaming down as he did. He shook his head slightly, biting down on his lip with the effort of calming his breathing. He struggled and Levi pulled on him towards the living room._

_Once they entered the room, Levi steered him towards the couch and sat down next to him while Eren curled up on himself. Through his tears, Eren chuckled lightly and Levi turned to him with a confused gaze. Looking over the quickly melting tub of ice cream, the heap of blankets and Chaos relaxing in the corner, Eren chuckled again yet the tears kept coming. “Who broke up with you?” He questioned in an attempt of a joke._

_“Funny, Jaeger.” Levi replied with a roll of his eyes. “I see your sense of humour didn't improve.” He pointed out, to which Eren smiled lightly. But then realisation seemed to dawn on him and the smile vanished quickly, being replaced with a terrified look on his face. “Eren, talk to me.” Levi insisted before Eren could lose concentration again._

_He knew pushing him wasn't the way, but how was he supposed to help if he didn't know? “I went there, and they found the symptoms slightly odd so they did a scan.” Eren told him, breath hitching every so often. The tears kept coming. “They found it. It's pancreatic cancer, and it's fucking spread. It's at an advanced stage.” He broke off, his lips shaking as he wiped at his nose. “This type of cancer doesn't show symptoms until later stages, so it's impossible to be sure at first.”_

_“I don't need the full explanation.” Levi told him quickly. “Just tell me whether it's curable.” He insisted, his eyes begging Eren to say what he wanted to hear._

_“Without treatment,” Eren started and stuttered, closing his eyes. “I have a 3% chance of living another year. My best bet is around 6 months.”_

_Levi swore then, his fingers running through his own hair while he pulled on Eren, pulling him closer. Eren didn't oppose the invitation and immediately nuzzled into Levi's chest, his body continuing with the reoccurring trembling. “What about treatment?” He whispered._

_“Surgery is o-out of the question.” Eren stuttered quietly. “It's too advanced.” He added quietly to which Levi nodded quietly. “There's others.” He muttered, clearly not wanting to go into too much detail. “Chemotherapy a-and radiotherapy.” He added in a mumble._

_Chaos had gotten up from his seat and stretched, noticing the position the other two were in. He took the opportunity to lie down across Levi's lap, his paws gently kneading at Eren, begging to be petted. Levi did; the soft fur of the animal seemed comforting for now._

_“You're going to undertake treatment, right?” Levi made sure, his heart speeding up, awaiting Eren's answer._

_“Is there a point?” Eren muttered blankly._

_Levi's hold tightened on him. “Don't say that.” He hissed, his arm wrapping around Eren tighter. “Don't say that, Eren. There is a point. There always is.” He insisted firmly._

_“I guess.” Eren muttered. “But I-I've been thinking about other things.” Eren admitted quietly. “I haven't even finished school yet, Levi. I can't die.” He murmured, his voice shaky. “I had so many things planned. I wanted to see the world; to travel.”_

_“You still can.” Levi insisted._

_Eren laughed bitterly. “When? In between the time I'm lying in a hospital bed and puking out my guts in the toilet?”_

_Levi frowned further, realising how negative Eren was about this. Of course, there was no positive way to look at this. But it seemed like Eren had given up, and that was not the same person that had taken weeks to approach Levi through annoying him persistently. “You sound like you've given up.” Levi stated quietly. “If you don't fight, how do you expect to win?”_

_Eren shook his head. “You don't understand, Levi.” He whispered. “There is no winning here.”_

_“Stop.” Levi replied firmly. “I'll prove it to you.” He spoke, making a silent promise to himself. “I'll prove to you that you can win, but I can't do it without your help.”_

_Eren remained silent for a moment, pondering on the thought. “Fine.” He sighed. “I'll undertake the treatments, and I'll fight.” He sounded defeated as he said it, and Levi didn't see that as a good sign. His own heart was pounding as fast as Eren's, and not because of their compromising position, but because of the fear he felt for Eren; he imagined it for a moment and then immediately stopped – a world without Eren Jaeger was not a pleasant world._

_“Don't do it for me.” Levi pointed out. “Do it for yourself.” He stated. “Think about your family and your friends. Do you really think they want to lose you?” His own voice seemed to shake at the thought and he told himself to get a grip. Eren didn't need him to turn into a mess, right now._

_Eren's hand fisted into his shirt and his head moved, his eyes looking up at Levi with an emotion Levi couldn't decipher. “I don't know. Do they?” He questioned, a silent question aimed at Levi in his bright eyes._

_“They definitely don't.” Levi told him, his own stormy grey eyes watching Eren carefully. Eren's pupils seemed to widen for a moment before he looked away, burying his face in Levi's sweatshirt again. “They definitely don't.” He repeated, his voice quieter as he remained looking down at Eren, his own eyes burning with the desire to let the tears run at the negative thoughts swirling in his head. He couldn't lose Eren. None of them could._

Mikasa seemed to tremble with the effort of holding back her own tears. Levi looked down at his own cup of tea, now drained of the comforting liquid. He grabbed Mikasa's mug and brought them both to the dishwasher. “What are we going to do?” The questioned stopped him in his tracks. 

“I'm not sure.” He admitted. “Take Eren's car and take him home.” He told her, turning around to look at her. “He needs comfort, and I need to do something.” He placed Eren's car keys on the table, in front of her. 

“Levi, will he-” She started, but he cut her off. 

“Don't ask me that.” He snapped. “Don't ask me anything of the sort.” He repeated sharply. “Now get a hold of yourself. You're supposed to be there for Eren, and you can't do that if you're a blubbering mess.” He turned away towards the window. The weather had not improved; it seemed ironic really, almost like pathetic fallacy. 

When he turned around, Mikasa was hugging him and he stood there, frozen, his eyes wide. Mikasa had never initiated physical contact before, and he wasn't big on physical contact either, which was always a silent agreement between them. Now, however, he felt awkward and stiff, but he hugged her back nonetheless. It was as good day as any to hug people, he supposed. 

When she pulled away, they both cleared their throats and looked away. “Thanks.” She told him in a whisper. She grabbed the keys and Levi went to the living room. He carefully picked up Eren and led him outside. Eren buried his face further into his sweatshirt and moved once they made it outside where the rain continued pounding. 

Levi placed him in the back seat and Mikasa started the car, immediately putting heating on. Levi leaned down to the driver window. “I'll come by tomorrow.” He told her to which she nodded. He turned to look at Eren for a moment before turning back. “Don't let him give up.” 

~~*~~*~~

He couldn't sleep most of the night. He kept twisting and turning and then around 4AM, he finally gave up. He then called Hanji, and began planning. As a graduate in medicine, he hoped Hanji would be able to help him. Her crazy sleeping schedule was also an advantage; waking her up was the equivalent of waking up a dragon from a thousand year sleep. 

He sat down in front of his laptop and typed and researched, all while on the phone with Hanji. He informed her of everything Eren had told him, and it had been enough for Hanji to come to a decision. Of course, she told him that getting a closer look at Eren would have been more helpful. He suggested a time before he could sort out anything further. 

Once the clock struck 1PM and he had hardly slept, he realised he wouldn't be able to keep all this a secret much longer. There was excitement burning inside him, but while it did, his bank card was silently crying with the expenses of the last few hours. But he kept going, anyway. 

Around 5PM, he grabbed his coat and left the house, making sure to leave enough food for Chaos. He then got into his car and drove, music on silent. He probably shouldn't have been driving, due to the lack of sleep, but he risked it; he had news to tell Eren, after all. 

Once he parked the car, the excitement expanded in his chest but was quickly joined by dread as he thought about Eren and his current situation. Eren didn't deserve this. Eren was the kind of guy that helped old ladies with their groceries; he was the kind of guy to buy anything from the street vendors who stopped him; he was the kind of guy who would give away his last change to a homeless man and then walk home in the rain instead of taking the bus. Not that anybody deserved to have cancer; but Eren was certainly at the top of the list of people who deserved to have good things in their life. 

He knocked on the door and greeted Armin when it opened. Armin didn't look much better; there were bags under his eyes and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed properly. Levi could tell he didn't care; he had put his growing hair into a little ponytail - which was an utterly ridiculous look on him – but Levi recognised it as a sign of defeat. 

“Nice bags.” Levi sneered as a comment as he came into the house. 

“We're matching.” Armin commented, having gotten used to Levi's sarcasm. The kid lived with Eren after all; if there was one person in the world who could beat Levi's fluency in sarcasm, it was Eren. Levi looked around slowly and Armin seemed to realise the goal quickly, “Eren's upstairs.” He notified him. Levi narrowed his eyes; Armin had always been clever, and Levi wouldn't have been surprised if Armin saw right through his façade and realised what Levi really felt for Eren. 

Mikasa was nowhere in sight, and he decided that she must be at work. He took his shoes off and headed upstairs, silently dreading what state he might find Eren in. Once he made it up the stairs, he knocked on the first door on the right. 

He received some type of groan in reply, which he counted as a 'come in.' Walking into the room, he cringed at the smell of sweat and the usual odour of a teenage boy. To think Eren grew out of that phase was going too far. There was a lump under the covers on the bed, and he distinguished it to be Eren since he was nowhere in sight.

He would have sat down on the bed, but his dislike of germs and love for personal hygiene didn't allow him to. Instead, he pulled on the covers. They fell off and there appeared Eren in a pair of sweats and a jumper. He gave Levi a death glare, but there were bags under his eyes too, and no matter how much he tried to disguise it, Levi knew he had cried.

“Get up.” Levi spoke firmly. 

“I'm tired.” Eren mumbled in reply, pulling the covers back over himself. 

“So am I.” Levi admitted before looking around the room. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, finding one of the larger bags that Eren had. He picked it up, checked that it was empty and then began packing clothing after clothing, making sure they were clean and suitable. “Get up.” He repeated. 

Eren lowered the cover slightly and looked at what Levi was doing. “What are you doing?” He rasped, his voice throaty and clearly strained. 

“Packing your shit.” 

“Are you kicking me out of my own house?” Eren questioned. 

“No.” Levi replied simply, walking over to one of the wardrobes and picking out more clothes. “We're going on a little trip.” He looked in the bag and sucked on his teeth, looking around the room. 

“Trip?” Eren seemed to be interested now. “Levi- ” 

“You have four weeks off school. It's Christmas.” Levi explained quickly before he turned towards the door and left. Eren sat up in the bed, confused further as he called after him. Having packed Eren's things from the bathroom, Levi returned and looked around the room again. “Yesterday you said fighting was useless and I'm gonna show you that it isn't.” He told him. “Now get into the shower and get dressed.” He scrunched his nose. “It fucking reeks in here.” 

“I can't leave.” Eren told him, looking away. “I'm supposed to start treatments soon.” He noted. 

Levi nodded simply, stopping by the shelves and opening them. He looked inside and smirked as he picked up a pair of underwear and waved it at Eren. “Those?” He asked before picking another pair up. “Or those?” 

The tips of Eren's ears seemed to turn pink, but he remained blank. “Levi, I can't leave.” He repeated. 

“I've already spoken with Hanji. It reminded me how fucking crazy she is.” Levi shook his head slightly as he packed both pairs of underwear into the bag. “She told me all I would need to know and I've already arranged for the treatments you will need where we're going.” 

“You planned everything.” It was a statement, but Eren seemed vaguely confused by the concept. 

“Yeah, and I did it for your sorry ass.” Levi rolled his eyes and paused dropping the bag. “Listen here Jaeger: each of us only has one life, but if you do it right, one is enough. These are words to live by.” He walked over and grabbed the covers again, yanking them off. “So get out the damn bed and get into the shower.” 

Eren got out with a small smile on his lips. “Imagine your surprise if I was naked under those covers.” He stated quietly. Levi rolled his eyes. “You probably would have enjoyed it, to be honest.” Eren shrugged as he grabbed a towel and left the room. Levi shook his head, not daring enough to say 'I definitely would' out loud. 

He grabbed the bag again and sorted through a list in his head, making sure he had everything he would need. If anything, they could buy it when they got there. Eren did always say that his dream was to visit this place; and Levi wasn't surprised, since it was a heaven for dancers like Eren. Hopefully, Levi could show him that the time he had left, mattered. 

“Wait,” Eren backed into the room with furrowed eyebrows. “Where are we even going?” 

Levi turned to look at him and smiled lightly. “Vegas, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've set the plot of the story here. Most of the story will revolve around Las Vegas. Keeping in mind, I don't even live in the US, so personally, I know next to nothing about Vegas. There's going to be much more fluff and fun in this story than anybody could have predicted, I think.  
> Also, I'm sorry for any inaccurate feeling descriptions. I have never dealt with anything like cancer so I'm not too sure how to go about it. I also know nothing about the illness in general and even after doing the research, I might get bits wrong, but just go with it guys!  
> Thank you for the amazing support from the first chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the story, too. Let me know what you thought! You can find me [here](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and anything related to the story, I will post under the tag fic: one life.


End file.
